


chance ball

by strawbearvie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, There should be a tag for that, Ushijima is trying his best, Volleyball Dorks in Love, why isnt that a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbearvie/pseuds/strawbearvie
Summary: If only friendships were as simplistic as volleyball.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Training at powerhouse school was nothing short of intimidating.

The tailored training regimen, specifically created to hone the talents and specialities of each player, often increased in difficulty as the player secured their place in either the regular or substitute team. While Ushijima Wakatoshi was the face of the team – and many volleyball magazines over the past few years – his team refused to be overshadowed by his growing talent and potential.

Their captain’s strange orientation already held him at an advantage to his teammates, but Satori Tendo was not one to be over-shadowed. He simply specialised in something that involved humiliating his opponent. The feeling of superiority from completely shutting down his opponents’ efforts always seemed more important to him. That and he dare not clash with the overwhelming presence of his teammate.

Then there were individuals like Semi Eita and Shirabu Kenjiro; talents battling to showcase their abilities on the court. Being the setter of the starting team of a powerhouse team was comparable to being in the spotlight; being the brain and control tower of an almighty collection of individuals. Their desire and drive to lay their specialities out for all to see was too enticing to ignore.

“The ‘receives’ I saw tonight were lacking. Consistent but are not acceptable for a team of your calibre.”

Coach Tanji kept his stoic face.

“Before dismissal ensure you collect your new training regimen. You will lose whatever position, potential or seemingly permanent if there are no improvements to your performance. Dismissed.”

Wakatoshi sat on the side bench releasing his knees from their confined padding. Smaller hands covered his calloused ones, attending to the bruises and helping him stretch out his tensed muscles.

“You know, Wakatoshi-kun, if you keep landing like how you were today, you could injure yourself.”

Wakatoshi’s eyes widened slightly, looking down as [Y/N] assisted him.

He felt [Y/N]’s hands on his bare skin. her palms were nothing like his, far less calloused and bruised; almost more gentle than his own. Wakatoshi couldn’t explain it, there was a certain hardness in her hands but it was soothing, tugging and releasing all the knots and tense muscle that he acquired through hours of training.

[Y/N] had always worried over him. Dare he say, slightly more than everyone else on the team. It wouldn't be surprising, however, seeing as they had been somewhat friends since she moved to Shiratorizawa the last year of Junior High. She had always somewhat irritated him then, being unable to figure her out entirely - though that aspect had not changed in many years - and her ability to be able to understand things a lot quicker than him was not a trait that he was particularly fond of either.

Then he grew a sort of fondness over her.

During every game, she would video and do a scientific breakdown on his performance. Researching ways to utilize his left-handedness; rather than see it as a disturbance to the team. She researched ways to help him recover quicker, using her extensive knowledge to his advantage. She cared for him. More than his divorcee parents ever did. She was always there on the sideline cheering for him in front of large crowds but also in the background when he was in pain; physically or emotionally. She was there.

 _Friends_ were a strange concept to him. Though he could never understand the reason or how such things could benefit her, he appreciated his friend. 

“It’s late. As soon as you get home, I suggest you take an ice bath. That’ll take away the stiffness and you’ll recover quicker. If you want, I’ll come over at some point to help you out with the recovery period, okay?” He nodded and made a mental note to do that right away.

As he made his way out of the academy campus, Wakatoshi’s mind began analysing all his actions that were no less than perfection.

_His wrists were slightly misplaced._ _His perception of the game. [Y/N] recorded his performance again tonight, maybe they could analyse it together?_

_No, she is probably busy._

_His technique could use some further work too. Maybe [Y/N] could help him with his technique again this weekend?_

_What was she doing this weekend? He could treat her to Hayashi Rice afterwards-_

“You decided not to wait for me again. I’m hurt Wakatoshi-san.”

Satori Tendo held a mocking face; blocking his way home, with [L/N] [Y/N] at his side, rummaging through her school bag.

While Wakatoshi and Tendo entered Shiratorizawa with slightly above average intelligence and exceptional skills in Volleyball; [Y/N] entered as a student with intelligence beyond compare. It was not due to some form of superhuman ability that granted her with such intelligence, but simply the competitive desire to exceed.

All nights working and researching past her required specification and her hunger for knowledge made the High School Entrance exams look like a spiker scoring points without a blockade of hands in front of them.

“I don’t understand why you stay later than other managers, [Y/N]-chan,” Tendo started, “Surely; it’s not comfortable to be the only female in a room full of muscle men?”

The trio stopped under a lamppost, Tendo flexing his biceps and contorting himself to make ridiculous bodybuilding poses, as [Y/N] peeled her eyes from the encyclopaedia, stoic eyes boring into his.

“What amuses me, Tendo-san,” [Y/N] smirked, “Is that you think that I see you as a man.”

The three continued walking dragging a whining Tendo along.

“[Y/N]-chan, you’re so mean to me!” Tendo whined loudly, “You’re never that mean to Toshi-“

“That’s Ushijima to you.” The ace grunted.

“Anyways, you’re always mean to me but never to Wakatoshi-kun!” Tendo ignored the honorifics that the taller player insisted on; he was forever determined to be able to give him all the nicknames he wished.

[Y/N] could feel the childish whining burning into her back. The irritating yet lovable whining of Tendo.

Unlike her fellow managers, [Y/N] applied for a managerial position at Shiratorizawa Academy in hopes of widening her knowledge in sports injuries. Though, as of late, she stayed because of her fondness of the team members. Their dynamics and her ability to grasp onto their strengths interested her.

She initially intended to leave the second she felt she could learn no more from the team, but the vast differences in character and the range of different ways that the human body could move and contort itself in Volleyball made it so there was always more to learn.

Soon she found new ways to utilize her presence as a manager. [Y/N]’s input into the team’s plays, the Coach insisted that they were to vary each game, lest someone were to identify their tactics and her ability to extract only the best out of the players was deeply appreciated by the Coach.

“That’s because Toshi-chan listens to my advice, Tendo-san.”

The red-headed middle blocker eyed at the given nickname.

“I do listen to your advice!” His childishly insisted, “Like that time that you said to study and look what I did! Study!” He held an open textbook out by a few pages, indicating to the highlighted lines and scruffy notes on the side.

[Y/N] grabbed his other hand, scribbling a few notes on his arm:

_‘Take an ice bath straight and stop reading shonen jump at 11 pm.’_

“There’s no reason for you to forget that.” She glared at Tendo, “Toshi, mind making sure this idiot goes home? Don’t let him buy anymore Shonen Jump magazines please.” She smiled at Wakatoshi.

“Anyways, I have to rush home, it's getting late.” [Y/N] fiddled with her bag strap, “See you tomorrow!

* * *

As the Volleyball duo continued their way home, Tendo was frantically trying to find things to say. From Hayashi rice to new volleyball plays.

Until he suddenly exclaimed:

**“I think [Y/N]-chan likes you,”**

Wakatoshi frowned at the statement, “Where in the world are you getting that idea from?”

“Well, I’m not too sure.” He scratched the nape of his neck. “ Just a hunch I guess.”

“Your prediction skills are impeccable on the court. Nowhere else.”

Tendo’s eyes shone, ecstatic about the compliment; dramatically, he held his hand on his forehead, like a damsel in distress.

“Wakatoshi-san, you complimented me! I think.”

That’s when the ace realised, this idiot was never going to let that go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wakatoshi is a volleyball idiot. (but we love that don't we?)
> 
> also istg this awkward baby is getting help from an even more clueless and awkward baby
> 
> Also idk why I didn't post this ages ago, its been sitting here for like a month now...

[Y/N]'s phone vibrated on the table.

"Hello?" she greeted, her pen caught in her mouth as she tried to understand the strange mathematical functions set out before her. The question book wasn't part of her syllabus, but simply a university book she found too pretty not to buy.

"Have you got any plans this weekend?" Wakatoshi's voice came through.

"Oh hello, Waka-chan." Her eyebrows remained furrowed, gears in her brain grinding for an answer. "Not that I know of. Though, I would have to double-check."

"You've never had plans on the weekend." The ace grunted. "I suppose your parents are planning their bi-annual visit?"

"Nope. I got off the phone to them a while ago, they somehow managed to lose their passports while moving." [Y/N]'s voice remained steady, unaffected. "I doubt that they'll come anytime this year. If I'm lucky, maybe the middle of next year."

"Oh, I apologise." Wakatoshi paused, unsure of what to say. "Have you checked yet?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I got distracted." She stood up, moving past some clothes on the floor, towards the calendar hung up by the home telephone.

"Saturday..." She pointed her finger, looking for the right weekend. "I'm sorry, Waka-chan. I've already been pre-booked for this Saturday."

"It's okay. Would this Sunday, suffice?" he pressed.

"It must be important. I could meet you afterwards, though, it'll have to be after around 5 pm."

"Okay, I'll see you then [Y/N]."

"See you!"

Wakatoshi let out a sigh. He hadn't even noticed he held one. It was strange, the girl made him uncomfortable but his body was practically begging for more. He was always unsure of what to say or how to react, then again that was the case with most people, but he felt quite calm being with her. It was unnerving.

He sat upon his bed, moving his legs around so he could sit on the edge. His hands were shaking. But nothing like when he was excited about a game or when he realised that he found a new opponent. He couldn't understand it.

_"I think [Y/N] likes you."_

What was Tendo thinking? 

* * *

As Saturday came about, it was a normal day. Everything happened as normal. Wakatoshi would go for his usual run just as the sun began to wake nature up. But instead, he took the wrong turn and had to backtrack several blocks over just to regain his bearings. Instead of the run taking 1 hour, it took 2 hours and 15 minutes. He blamed it on the old shopkeeper who pushed him to brings some heavy boxes in for her, under the circumstances of _good community spirit_ and _respecting his elders_. He also blamed the roadworks, there were so many loose rocks he managed to trip over them. He now had an unsightly scrape on his knee.

Then as he turned into Shiratorizawa, he realised that if he went to the nurse's office for a bandage, he would need to run in straight for breakfast. He couldn't shower or take his time either. Leaving the nurse's office, he found himself with these irritating neon pink, dinosaur bandages as it was the first one the nurse could find in her purse. Apparently, someone had thrown all the bandages out, saying that they were out of date. 

Arriving into the canteen, he found that all the Hayashi Rice had been taken and he had to settle for plain. He was not happy about that. After finally finding the table where the volleyball team sat, he found a seat next to Tendo, who had long since finished. The team had decided to move from one side of the canteen to the other, trying to get a better view of the girls' volleyball team doing their stretches. Wakatoshi was far from pleased.

"Ah, Wakatosh-kun~ what crawled up your backside and died." The redhead held an irritating but knowing smirk on his face.

"There was no more Hayashi rice."

"I'm sure you could get some on your date with [Y/N]-chan, right?"

The entire team of volleyball players whipped their heads around simultaneously. Shirabu's eyes were nearly spat out of its sockets, he always thought that his captain had nothing in his head apart from volleyball. It was a known fact that Wakatoshi had instantly clicked with [Y/N] when she moved over a few years ago in middle school, but they didn't expect anything to happen. And essentially, nothing really did. Wakatoshi always kept the girl at arm's length, whether it was intentional or not, no one knew, but the team saw it. They noticed it, wondering how [Y/N] felt about it. But, of course, never uttered a word about it, afraid to break whatever fragile 'relationship' their ace and their manager had. If it could be called a relationship that is.

"It's not a date. I need something and she will be accompanying me." He shovelled a spoon of bacon, egg and rice into his mouth. "Then afterwards, I shall treat her to a movie and dinner. As a thank you, as she's taken time out of her day."

Semi nearly choked on his drink. His eyes so wide anyone in was worrying inhumane. The pinch server knew Wakatoshi was oblivious, he knew that his captain's social skills were basically nonexistent. But this took the cake. Did he really not understand?

"Ushijima-senpai, are you sure it's not a date? It _really_ sounds like you're-" An elbow pummeled into Goshiki's stomach. Interrupting his question.

A few pieces of rice, water and unfortunately other _substances_ , flew out of the wannabe ace's mouth, and straight towards Semi, covering his face and clothes, his favourite _no.1_ _pinch server_ t-shirt he bought last year during nationals. He was not charmed. Not at all. And Chaos ensued.

Reon was forced to intervene, trying to restrain the furious setter from decapitating the first year, but was not entirely successful. With long limbs flailing about, hitting and pushing Reon's face and arms away, and strings of curse words being pointed at the Goshiki, the first year was faced down in a _dogeza_ position repeating ' _sumimasen_ ' over and over again like a broken record. Semi was trying so desperately to escape from Reon's grasp, not making it easy for the wing spiker to keep him restrained. Shirabu was slamming his head onto the table, muttering something about 'he was surrounded by a bunch of idiots' and on the other side of the table sat Tendo and Wakatoshi. While Wakatoshi was more concerned about finishing his breakfast and taking a shower, Tendo was laughing hysterically and encouraging the mayhem.

* * *

  
  
Once Wakatoshi finished his shower, it was already 12.37 pm. He would need to finish off some school work and finalizing university applications. Then he would need to find the right clothes and make his way over to their meeting place in the middle of town. 

Sitting down, he opened his laptop and began to read his applications, all his statements and recommendations. University life would be difficult. As a promise to both his parents, Wakatoshi would attend a university with an elite Business programme and an equally elite volleyball team. His mother's side never agreed with his decision to continue volleyball, seeing no confidence in a career that could end with a simple ankle twist. His father, however, gleamed at his sports accomplishments, knowing that his lefthandedness and introduction to volleyball all those years ago was fruitful.

On his bed, lay Tendo, acting as if he was in his own dorm. The redhead made habit of this, never appreciating the quiet of his own room. So there he lay, calm as ever, flicking through the pages of the latest _Shounen Jump_ article. Every now and then, he would make a comment, but out of respect of his concentrating partner, he kept the remarks to a minimum.

His phone rang. A classic ringing, echoing in the dorm. He placed the call on speaker, trying to multitask.

"Hey, Waka-kun~" [Y/N]'s voice rang through his phone. 

"Hello [Y/N]." Wakatoshi looked at his desk clock. Tendo sat up, instantly intrigued. "It's only 2.52 pm. Have I gotten the time wrong?"

"Oh, no you haven't. The person I was meeting had to run back, his friend had to beg him to babysit his younger sister." [Y/N] paused. In the background, he could hear shaking of coins and what seemed to be a bus setting. "I'm on my way to Shiratorizawa. I'll be about 15 minutes."

Wakatoshi shot up from his seat, frantically trying to gather his things into a somewhat organised pile. Tendo smiled, amused at his friend's unusually frantic state.

"I-I'm not changed or anything yet." He opened his wardrobe, trying to look for an outfit. He cursed at his stuttering.

"Oh, I'll be collecting the aptitude tests anyways. Coach wants a new training regimen based off of everyone's improvements."

  
"I won't keep you waiting for too long. I'll see you in about 30 minutes."

As the call ended, Wakatoshi refused to acknowledge Tendo's presence and continued trying to rummage through his wardrobe for a suitable outfit. Continuing to flick through all his t-shirts and clothes, he considered too many different outfits and ultimately getting frustrated.

"Wakatosh-kun." Tendo got up and pulled out a few articles of clothing. "You're too worked up if this isn't a _date_ , you know."

The redhead pulled up the articles of clothing against Wakatoshi's broad chest, trying to piece together the outfit.

"Go take a quick shower," Tendo moved towards the bed, gathering his things, "And I will see you before you go to meet [Y/N]-chan. Okay?" He held up his fingers in an 'okay' sign, a smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

As promised, Tendo was leaning on the wall of Wakatoshi's dorm.

Wakatoshi had worn the clothes Tendo had previously laid out for him but in a somewhat of awkward manner. He wore a black muscle t-shirt, which was uncomfortably and tightly tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans. On top, he wore an equally black jean jacket, folded to keep it out of the way of his hands. He seemed to have forced his hair into strange angles as if he had tried to tame it and make it stick in specific places. The redhead could tell he was trying his best, and honestly, it was amusing.

"You look so uncomfortable, Wakatosh-kun~" The guess-monster teased, he was smirking more than usual. "Let me fix, whatever you tried to do."

At first, Wakatoshi moved away as Tendo reached for his hair. But then conceded, letting the redhead ruffle his hair to make it seem more natural and less like a 12-year-old was forced into his Sunday-best by his mother. His shirt was then untucked slightly, giving him more room to breathe and a bit more of a casual aura. The sleeves of his jean jacket were again unfolded but simply pushed back slightly to reveal his arms and a part of his watch, once more. After, a few more amendments and inspections, Tendo clapped, satisfied with his creation.

* * *

On the way to the gymnasium, Wakatoshi was being teased left and right. Tendo made the most remarks, along with a few teasing remarks and light jesting from Reon. The outside hitter simply tagged along to confirm that their captain was actually going on a _date-but-not-date_ with their beloved manager.

"Wakatosh-kun, you must remember to give her good ice cream, I'm pretty sure that girls love chocolate. You know, the gelato place? All the girls in the class keep raving about it!" Tendo continued to give him 101 different advice as if he himself had been a veteran in relationships. "You have to be polite on this _date-but-not-date_!"

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing work instead this came out.


End file.
